Wrong Intentions
by lucille12340
Summary: What happens when a villain falls for a super hero? Oh I forgot to mention they are siblings, twin siblings...
1. Agreements

**(Chapter One) ((Agreements))**

**I do not own the thundermans!**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**I slowly open my eyes to another day. Not just anyday. MY 16TH BIRTHDAY! I'M FINALLY 16! Oh wait. That means its Maxs Birthday too. Agh great. He ALWAYS pranks me and ruins it for me! If he ruins my sweet 16 I will freeze him to death! "MAX!" I scream going to his so called evil layer. Great the door is locked. I'll just go down his so called slide of doom.**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**Our lips touch and it feels...weirdly good. I am still kissing her, STOP IT MAX!..But it feels so good! She wraps her arms around my neckand i wrap mine around her back. Then she pulls away.**

**"Whats wrong Phoebe?" She looks concerned **

**"This is wrong Max..."**

**I stare at my thumbs. I know its wrong but it feels _so _right! I love you! Why cant I tell her this?! I slowly kiss her lips and pull away**

**"But it feels so right" I look her in the eyes**

**She smiles at me then pushes me. I fall on my bed. Wait, what is she doing? I don't want to do this..yet! Now what is she doing?! Phoebe backs up and starts running, she jumps on top of me.**

**"Ahhh!" My eyes fly open "Phoebe...What...Why are you on me?! Get off!" I struggle to get up. Hey, she is heavier then she looks!**

**"No! Not intil we have an agreement" She crosses her arms**

**"What do you mean by agreement?" I glare at her**

**"Well sense it is our Birthday, our _16th _Birthday, you don't have to buy me anything. You just _can't _prank me at all for 24 hours!" She glares back**

**Oh yeah it's our Birthday! I totally forgot ha oops! It must have been because of that... uhh...dream..**

**"So basicly I don't have to buy you some girly present this year? Hmm...I'm in." I smirk **

**"Really?! YES! Ahh I need to get dressed!" Phoebe is practicly bouncing off the walls**

**My face turns red once i realise how we are sitting. She has me pinned down with her knees on both sides of my stomach **

**"Can you get off my now?" I groan at her**

**"Oh right haha!" She runs up the stairs and closes the door**

**Pheew glad that's over with! **

**"I saw that!" Dr. Calaso laughs **

**"Saw what?" I cover his cage with a blanket laughing**

**"MAX!" He screams at me**

**"I'm an evil genius remember?!"**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**Finally ready for the day! I can't belive he agreed to that!**

**"Phoebe time for your Birthday breakfast!" Mom shouts from the other side of the door**

**"Okay I will be down in a minute!" I yell tying my black ankle top convers**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**I throw on my grey muscle shirt and my blue beanie with some knee length shorts. Yeah I look nice without even tyring!**

**"Max time for your Birthday breakfast!" Mom yells from the other side of the door**

**"Kay!" I start heading up to the kitchen**

**Once I get up there Phoebe comes down the stairs. Did Nora turn the heater on? It suddenly got hot in here. She looks so different from the Phoebe I know. She is wearing a black high weisted skirt with a floral printed top. You can see a line of her stomach. WAY different from those pink dresses she wore yesterday! Her hair is so long when its stright instead of curly! And is that makeup? Is she acually wearing makeup?! Wow. That's a good look. I might be drooling...**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**Why is Max looking at me? Eww is he drooling!?He is probably just daydreaming.. I walk past him feeling his eyes follow me**

**"Close your mouth, you'll catch flys" I smirk at him**

**He just wipes his chin looking confused. Ha! He is so dumb. He is always inventing rockets in his room. His rockets never end up working! Its so cute when he gets mad about it!...Wait, what? I just called my _twin _brother Max _cute_? Well i mean he isn't _ugly. _Look at him, his brown hair sticking perfectly out of that blue beanie that goes perfect with his dark brown eyes. And don't get me started on that shirt... OK I need to stop! What am I thinking?!**

**"Happy Happy Birthday to the twins we all adore!" Mom, dad, Billy and Nora come in singing with a cake**

**Dad pauses "Umm Phoebs... What are you wearing?"**

**He catches me off guard "Huh? Oh, this? Don't you just love it! Mom helped pick it out!"**

**Dad looks at mom "Its the new style Hank!" Mom starts to explain**

**"ANYWAY..." Max interrupts "Sense it is our 16th Birthday and the party we had last year went _as planned... _can we have one this year?"**

**"Can we?! Pretty please daddy?" wow I am begging. I must really want a good Birthday**

**"I don't know..." Dad starts but I interrupt**

**"PLEASE! With pizza with onions, tomatoes, chicken fingers and sour cream on top?" I hold my hands together. He HAS to say yes to this it's his favorite pizza!**

**"Aww alright. But I want that pizza...today! Right now for breakfast!"**

**"YES!" Max and I scream hugging each other...Witch for some reason gave me _butterflys_...**


	2. The Gift

**(Chapter Two) ((The Gift))**

**I do not own the thundermans!**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**Conceal don't feel, don't let it show.. make one wrong wrong move and everyone will know. (I don't own frozen haha) This movie is really inspiring! I barley could control my drooling earlier today! I need to get this together. The party starts at 9 one hour left. I should shower.**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**"Nora I told you, you cannot go to a party with a bunch of high schoolers!"**

**"That's not fair! I am gonna be stuck with Billy and his rock collection" She crosses her arms**

**"Come on there not so bad..."**

**"I just want to spend time with you Pheebs" Nora looks down**

**"Aww Nora" I pull her into a hug "How about tomorrow we go to Claire's?"**

**"Will you buy me more bows?" She looks up at me**

**"Of course! Why else would we be going?!"**

**"I'M IN!" Her smile gets bigger**

**Ahh 30 minutes intill the party starts!**

**"Got to go bye Nora!" I run down to Max's room/layer thing**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**Showers always help me think. How long have I been in here? Like 20 minuets maybe? Better get out. I turn the shower off and get dressed. Great I lost my shirt. I probably left it in my room.**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**I get into Max's room. Where is he?! Oh...there he is. Gosh. His shirt is off. And he is wet..Why is he wet?**

**Max turns around "Oh, hey Pheebs"**

**He has abs? How long have those been there?!**

**I blink and try to clear my head "Ugh..." I clear my throat "Hey, are you ummm almost ready for the party?" Why am I playing with my hair. Focus Phoebe!**

**"Yeah..." He starts digging through his dresser "Have you seen my shirt?"**

**"You lost your shirt?! Haha no! How can you lose a shirt you were just wearing today!" I bust out laughing **

**"I got.. distracted... agh quit laughing and help me look for it! I will look over here you look over there" He points near his night stand**

**I walk over there and start searching through his night stand. Eww is that the turkey sandwich from last week?! Maybe its under his bed..**

**"Max why cant you just wear a different shirt?!" I complain **

**"Because all of my other shirts are dirty!"**

**I find a small box under his bed. It has my name on it...**

**"...Max whats this..?" I hold it up so he can see**

**"FOUND MY SHIRT!" He pulls it over his head "It was under all of these rocket parts..Huh? Oh. Well I got you a present a while ago.. I wasn't gonna give it to you till after our party but you can open it now if you want." Max scratches the back of his neck**

**I smile "Aww Max you got me a present? Wait this could be a prank.."**

**"Its not a prank" He sighs **

**I pause "okay but if anything pops, spits or pukes on me I WILL KILL YOU!" I slowly open it. Inside was the most prettiest necklace I've ever seen! Its a cursive letter P with diamonds all around the inside. "Max... oh I love it thank you!" I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck**

**"Do you want to open the present I got you?" I ask him**

**"Yeah! And your welcome" He smirks. Ugh usual Max**

**I give him the box**

**"Kinda heavy" He shakes it around**

**"DON'T SHAKE IT!" **

**"You don't sound suspicious at all" He says sarcasticly opening it. "No way! New rocket parts!? Thanks Phoebs!" He hugs me. His muscles feel so _good _around me. We have been hugging for like two minuets now.**

**"Umm we better start heading to the party.." He looks at the floor**

**I smile "Let me put my necklace on first" I cant clamp on the stupid thing!**

**"Here.." Max grabs the necklace and puts it on me. His hands brush my neck witch gives me goose bumps. "i'll drive" He smirks and grabs the keys from my hands. I don't complain because i don't know where the party is. We get in our new Chevy truck. Yeah we are sharing it. We get in the truck and get on the freeway. I put my hands on my necklace and feel each diamond with my fingers. Things have been_ different_ sense this morning.**


	3. Sweet 16

**Authors note (: **

**Please review if you like this story or not i am not sure if i should continue with it**

**Anyway here is the next chapter**

**(chapter 3) ((sweet 16))**

**(Phoebes P.O.V)**

**After what seems forever we finally pull into the parking lot of The North Country Club. Man even the parking lot is HUGE! We are 10 minuets late to our own Birthday party! Thanks Max. He parks the car and we start walking to the door. The side walk is made of gold tile and is so clear I can see my own reflection. Right in front of the entrance is a beautiful water fountain! Biggest one I've ever seen.**

**"Max, who is paying for this?"**

**"Don't worry about it." He continues walking**

**"You booked this party, right?" He better not have froze the manager again!**

**"I said don't worry about it!.." he pauses "..lets just say I know the manager" he smirks **

**"Maaaaax" I groan at him**

**"Okay... None of this matters right now.. we have _all_ of our friends waiting inside." He opens the glass door "Ladies first" he gestures to the door**

**Normally I would find out what he is hiding but i'm to mesmerized by whats right in front of me. I step inside The North Country Club. They should rename this place Paradise. Water squirts from both sides of the hallway forming an arc all the way down the hall to the balcony. The floor is gold and shiny just like the one outside. The walls are white with a cream colored design on it. We walk down the path leading to the white balcony.**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX AND PHOEBE!" everyone cheers**

**THEY SAID MY NAME THIS TIME! I am smiling so big my face might fall off. Holy crap how many people did Max invite?! There is at least 400 people here. I only want to see one. Cherry of course. If I can even find her in this huge crowd. The view from this balcony is amazing! Lights hang off the ceiling like snowflakes on a winter morning. There is 4 fountains in here. I think this is a ballroom. It looks like there is a backyard with a garden. This place is incredible. I might as well start looking for Cherry. I walk down the steps, lots of strangers and familar faces give me happy Birthday wishes. There she is! Of course she is at the chocolate fountains. **

**"PHOEBE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she hugs me jumping up and down**

**"Thanks Cherry!"**

**Enchanted comes on by Taylor Swift. Everyone starts slow dancing. Cherry gets asked to dance by this tall brunet guy. Great i'm left alone. Someone taps my shoulder**

**"Wanna dance?" The tall blonde holds out his hand**

**My face turns red "Sure" I smile grabing his hand witch is starting to sweat.**

**We start dancing and I have already steped on his foot twice**

**"Sorry! I'm not good at dancing.." I look down**

**"No you're doing great" He laughs **

**I smile at him " I never got your name"**

**"Theo" He smiles**

**"I'm.." I start talking but he cuts me off**

**"Phoebe, the Birthday girl" Theo smiles**

**I look up at him smiling. His eyes are sky blue and his hair is beach blonde. Man Theo is attractive! We talk about our families and how crazy mine tends to be. Not to mention my super powers. I hate hiding my powers from people! I've never been good at it. Luckly the song ends.**

**"Thanks for the dance Birthday girl" He kisses my cheek and walks away**

**My face turns bright red. I can't help but smile. We Can't Stop comes on by Miley Cyrus. I've never really liked this song. Almost everyone starts twerking. Never really like twerking either. I can't find Cherry anywhere so I'll just get a drink. I wonder if any of these are shirley temples.. There is a variety to chose from. Blue drinks, purple drinks, I have no idea what color that is! I will chose the pink one! That one looks like a shirley temple. I grab it and take a big gulp of it. Eghh that is _NOT _a shirley temple...This blonde girl gets the same thing as me. I take another sip.**

**Smiling at her I ask "Excuse me, but can you tell me what this drink is?"**

**She laughs "Margarita"**

**My eyes go wide. My stomach drops. I need to find a bathroom, maybe i can throw it all up before it reaches my system**

**"Well im going back to my friends" she says "Oh Happy Birthday by the way" She laughs**

**I don't really like her. I start to search for the bathroom when I find Max instead. I start walking towards him but that same blonde girl who told me what drink i had walked in front of me and started kissing him. What the heck!? Who is she?! Whats going on?! He is kissing her back. No he is eating her face. I feel something stirring inside of me, I only feel this way when I see Cole talking to another girl. Am I jealous? No it must be this alcohol. Its been like five minuets and they are still making out. My face heats up of anger. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I find the hottest guy near by **

**Fixing my hair I say in the loudest voice I can "HEY YOUR HOT, WANNA MAKE OUT?" **

**The dark haired boy doesn't say anything he just leans in and starts kissing me. He licks my bottom lip for entrance, I let him in. I'm not quite sure why. I don't know him. Whats wrong with me? Suddenly he gets jerked off of me.**

**He gets punched several times, till he falls to the floor. **

**"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BABY SISTER AGAIN"**

**"MAX NO!" I scream**


	4. Sweet 16 Part 2

**Authors note c:**

**I will keep on writing for you guys who want me to. Sorry it takes me a while to update I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway here is the next chapter**

**(Chapter 4) ((Sweet 16 part 2))**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**The party has been great! I need to stop thinking about _You know who _so I took a drink. Yeah yeah I know bad idea. But its not the first time I've had alcohol. Conseal don't feel rember? I grab some vodka. The second I drink it I feel better. Well some what better. My blonde friend Andy went to get a drink to. Here she comes now. She starts kissing me. What? Hmm I didn't know she liked me... Might as well have some fun here. So I kiss her back. I lick the bottom of her lip and she instantly lets me in. **

**"HEY YOUR HOT! WANNA MAKE OUT?" **

**Was that Phoebe? My little sister? Has she even kissed a guy before?! I pull away from Andy to find my baby sister making out with _some old guy_. Wait is that Cameron? Not him! He is a perverted freak! Next thing you know I stomp over to them yanking them apart punching him in the face a couple of times. **

**"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BABY SISTER AGAIN!"****Cameron falls face first to the ground**

**"MAX NO!" Phoebe screams. Tears roll down her face, she runs outside.**

**Then I notice what is going on around me. My fists are covered in Cameron's blood that is all over his face. Cameron gets the strength to get up and punches me right in the nose before leaving. I fall right on my butt. Agh I think he broke my nose. I try and hold the urge to freeze him and drop his body in the bottom of the Alantic Ocean. I need to find Phoebe. I run outside through the grass maze in the direction she went.**

**"Phoebe!" I scream her name but there is no reply**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**I keep on running till I reach the center of the maze. Bending over I throw up all of the alcohol that was in me. I wipe my mouth and sit on the floor near another fountain. I lean my back on it and put my face in my hands. I don't know why i'm crying. I guess seeing Max beat up that guy was too much for me to handle. I mean he was my first kiss. What a waste. **

**"Phoebe!" Max calls my name but I don't reply. I don't want to see him**

**"Phoebe where are you?!" He is getting closer **

**He eventually finds me. I probably look like a train wreck. My makeup is smeared all over my face and my eyes are red. I glare at him.**

**"Phoebe..." He is out of breath**

**"Give me one reason why I shouldn't freeze you" **

**"Because i'm your older brother. And it's my job to protect you." His voice is so deep and masculine he doesn't have to say anything else to convince me. But I have questions I want answers to.**

**"I'm a big girl Max. You can't protect me forever." He walks up to me **

**"Why were you kissing him?" He looks disappointed "Do you even know him?!" He starts to raise his voice**

**It takes me a while to answer "...No... but it's not like you don't kiss random girls! Like do you even know that girl you were kissing!? I have never seen her before in my life!" I snap at him**

**"Yeah in the past I kissed random girls but I don't go up to them like a complete desperate idiot asking for it!"**

**That hurt. Am I really a desperate idiot in his eyes? Then it hits me. I have only seen him this mad once. And he was drunk.**

**He continues "And her name is Andy! I've known her for two years now so don't go making out with a complete douche bag like Cameron and get mad at me for kissing an awesome girl like Andy!"**

**"Max, are you drinking again?" He caught me off guard "..Wait you know him?"**

**"Wish I didn't. He sleeps with every girl he can lay his eyes on." He ignores my first question **

**I finally realise his face. "Max we need to get you to a hospital..."**

**"Phoebe i'm fine!" He snaps at me**

**"Your nose is bruised, I think it's broken!" I yell at him "Did he hit you after I left?" My voice is soft now**

**"Yeah, I would've done the same thing though." **

**Neither of us want to apologise to one another. But this is mostly my fault. If I didn't drink then I would have never kissed Cameron.**

**"Max, i'm sorry." I look at my feet. "Non of this would have happened if I didn't drink." Its a long pause before I continue talking "I can't belive I wasted my first kiss on him."**

**"He was your first kiss?" He looks up at me**

**"Yup, first and probably last." **

**"Phoebe... You are not a ****desperate idiot. I'm sorry to."**

******I look up at him smiling. **

******"Just because that kiss wasn't great doesn't mean you don't have to kiss anyone." He looks in my eyes**

******"Yes it does. I'm bad at it anyway." **

******"That's not possible." He slowly starts leaning in**

******I look at his lips and back at his eyes. I start leaning in to**

******"I can always teach you how to kiss" He smirks**

******We are inches away from eachothers lips "Max...we are twins... wouldn't that be wrong..."**

******"Its just a _wrong intention_..." He fills the gap from our lips and softly kisses me. Something wet hits my cheek. We pull away and it starts raining. This time i'm the one who kisses him. His lips feel so good on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his wet hair. He wraps his arms around my back and deepens the kiss. His words eco in my mind '_Its just a wrong intention_' ********  
**


	5. Vacation

**(Chapter 5) ((Vacation))**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**It's been two weeks sense Max's and my 16th Birthday. Two weeks sense our party. Two weeks sense we _kissed._ Neither of us has mentioned it. For all I know he doesn't remember it. After all his drink was stronger then mine. My memorie of that night is kind of hazy myself. I can't remember much after we kissed, but when I woke up the next day I was in my bed and Max was in his. Yesterday was the last day of school! Kinda bittersweet for me though because what am I going to do with out homework? The only bright side is getting to sleep in. My thoughts get interrupted by someone coming in my room.**

**"Hey Billy" I yawn stretching my arms**

**"HEY PHEBS! GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT!? GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT!?" He runs around my room screaming**

**"What?" I ask but he keeps on running around "WHAAAAAT?" I say louder but he won't stop running "Agh BILLY!" I levitate him off the floor**

**"Hey! Phoebe! Put me down!" He struggles in the air**

**"Oh I'll put you down, after you tell me why you were freaking out!"**

**"OH YEAH! WE ARE GOING ON VACATION!" Billy cheers**

**"WE ARE? Where are we going?!" I'm so excited I ****accidently drop Billy "Oops" **

**He gets up "No where special... JUST HAWAII!" **

**"HAWAII!?" I run down stairs to my mom and dad kissing "EWWW! A little less P.D.A please.."**

**They laugh as they turn there attention to me "What is it Phoebe?" My mom laughs**

**"Kay anyway... We are going on vacation to Hawaii?" I smile at them**

**"What? We are going to Hawaii?" Max comes upstairs **

**I try not to turn red as he walks next to me "Yea...yeah! Billy told me!"**

**Billy and Nora come downstairs **

**"Max, Phoebe... Me your mom, Billy and Nora are going to Hawaii. You two are going to stay home." Dad explains**

**"WHAT?!" we say at the same time**

**"That's not fair!" I feel my face turn red, not because of Max but because i'm angry**

**"What did we do to you?!" Max complains**

**"It is fair. You guys went to the Bahamas with me and your father when you were Billy and Nora's age, so now its there turn." Mom tries not to raise her voice**

**"Whatever." Max mumbles "How long will you guys be gone?" **

**"Two weeks!" Billy smiles**

**"Can we trust you guys to keep the house clean and NOT  have anyone over while we are gone" Dad looks at both me and Max**

**"You can trust me, but i'm not to sure about this one" I point to Max with my thumb**

**"Max..." Mom starts**

**"Yeah whatever you can trust me" He is clearly not to happy about this**

**"When are you guys leaving?" I ask**

**"The plane leaves at 11:30" Dad looks at his watch "IT'S 11 WE GOT TO GO!"**

**"Bye kids!" Mom kisses our foreheads and runs out the door**

**"Hunny lets just fly there! It's faster! There might be traffic!" Dad yells running out the door**

**"HANK!..." the door closes shut**

**I watch them pull out of the driveway. Great. Just me and Max for two whole weeks. Alot can happen in two weeks. And to make it worse he doesn't have a shirt on. He is in grey sweat pants and his hair is a mess. A cute mess. He must have just woken up too.**

**"PHOEBE!" **

**I blink "huh..? Sorry did you say something?" **

**"I said we should throw a party like five times." He looks annoyed **

**"Sorry I kinda fazed out. But I think that's a bad idea..."**

**"You think everything is a bad idea. You don't have to be at the party you can go to Cherry's house."**

**"Well mom and dad said..." **

**He cuts me off "I know what they said! I don't care! They went to Hawaii without us Phoebe, the least they could do is let is throw a party. And it's summer, let loose a little. I highly doubt you even know how to let loose" He laughs**

**"Excuse me I can let loose!" I defend myself**

**"Lets see it then" He smirks**

**"Oh don't worry. You will see it, i'm gonna throw the party myself. But not this week. Next week." I smirk back at him**

**He winks at me "Alright what ever you say _baby_"**

**My heart skipped a beat. Does he remember the _kiss?_ Or is this one of his games? He isn't going to win this game. With mom and dad out of the house i'm invincible.**

**I walk past him smacking his butt, then I plop on the couch turning the tv on.**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**Did she just smack my butt? She doesn't know what she just started **

**Smirking I walk over to the couch "Whatcha watchin?"**

**"Nothing yet, just flippin through channels" She has a blank expression on her face**

**I levitate the remote into my hand and turn the tv off**

**"Max! Why did you do that?!" Phoebe wines**

**I start tickling her "Because you smacked me on the butt! This is payback!"**

**"Mmmmmmax st stooop!" She laughs **

**I tickle her sides (where she is most ticklish) she is laughing so much I can't help but laugh to. I pin her down on the couch with my legs on both sides of her.**

**"This is so not fair!" Phoebe says**

**"At least I stoped tickling you" I raise my eyebrow. I levitate the remote back in my hand and turn the tv on still sitting on her.**

**"Really Max?!" **

**"Might as well get comfy your gonna be here for a while" I wink at her**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**This is not over! I would freeze him but how would i get up?!**

**"Maybe I don't want to get up" I say. Wow that sounded so seductive then I thought it would**

**He slowly looks down at me. He puts his head next to my ear and whispers "_Good_" **

**The phone rings. I levitate it to me **

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi is this Phoebe?"**

**"Yes, who is this?" His voice sounds familiar**

**"Oh hey! It's Theo!"**

**Theo? From the party? The tall handsome blonde with sky blue eyes!**

**"How did you get my house phone number?" I feel akward asking that**

**"Well there's this thing called the phone book.." He laughs**

**"Oh. Right, duh!" I laugh **

**"So are you busy this Saturday?" Theo asks**

**My face turns red "No i'm not busy this Saturday, why?" Max looks at me confused. I forgot Max was still on me...**

**"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with me" **

**"I'd love too!" I haven't dated anyone sense Cole moved away. And I clearly _can't_ date Max.**

**"Here I will give you my number!" I put his number in my cell phone ****"See you Saturday" he says**

**"See you Saturday!" I hang up smiling **

**"Who was that?!" Max asks**

**"Just this guy who was at our party."**

**"doesn't sound like 'just a guy' to me" He gets off of me.**

**I sit up fixing my shirt "Don't worry about it" I say**

**"Why would I?" Its a long puase "Well i'm gonna shower if your not gonna tell me who the heck he is" He grabs a towel from the closet in the hall and goes in the bathroom**

**What was that all about? Is he _jealous? _**


	6. Changes

**Quick authors note(:**

**Sorry for the long wait studying for finals (testing sucks)**

**Have any of you guys read "The Fault In Our Stars"? Its an incredible book I recommend you read it c:**

**Also there is this movie called "Flowers In The Attic" it is sad and creepy haha but its good.**

**Any way here is the next chapter**

**(Chapter 6) ((Changes))**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**Max has been driving me CRAZY these past couple of days! When ever I try to talk to him all I get is simple answers like 'Yes' and 'no' or, 'okay'. I don't even get a smirk from him! For once in my life I miss the annoying bickering and arguing. He has been in his room ever sense I told him about my date... wich is today.. my phone buzzes on my dresser I got a text from Theo**

**Theo: I'm on my way to get you (: (:**

**Phoebe: Right now?**

**Theo: Right now.. Is it a bad time?**

**Phoebe: No its just, texting while driving? You my friend are risky (;**

**Theo: Risky is my middle name**

**Phoebe: Well Theo Risky whatever your last name is. I will see you soon! :D**

**Theo: See you soon(:**

**Theo never told me where we are going so I don't know weather I should wear a dress or pants... I just put on high waisted shorts that go to right above my thighs and a tight black crop top. My hair is in a bun with a black bow in the back. I tie my light pink high top Convers and put on my gold necklace with the cursive P on it that Max got me. I need to tell Max i'm leaving. I go down to his room. His door is closed but not locked, I just walk in**

**"Max. I'm going on my date with Theo"**

**He is on his computer not even bothering to look at me "Okay"**

**I just stand there expecting him to at least blink. But he doesn't. He just lays there on his bed with his labtop, he is wearing a black _tight _tank top and black sweat pants. I can't take the silence any longer! I take a deep breath then my phone goes off**

**_"Love is an open door, life could be so much more! With you, with you, With you! Love is an open door..." _I forgot that was my ringtone for when _Theo_ calls me**

**For the first time in forever Max looks up at me.**

**"Your phone is ringing" He face expression is blank**

**I don't say anything I just answer it**

**"Hello?"**

**"Phoebe Madison, your chariot awaits"**

**"Haha okay I will be right out"**

**I hang up the phone and look at Max. He wasn't looking at me anymore. Before leaving I had to say something.**

**"Do I have a curfew Maximus Bruce Thunderman?" I was hoping he would give me a full sentence this time but all I got was**

**"11:00"**

**And with that I left to my _chariot_ outside. Theo was leaning against his blue Lamborghini with a red rose in his hand. He is wearing a purple beanie that makes his eyes sparkel! He has a plad button down shirt with kackies and navy blue Vans. Theo opened the passenger door and gestured for me to get in. Witch reminded me of _Max _on our 16th Birthday.**

**"ladies first"**

**"Why thank you Theo Risky" I smile at him as he closes my door**

**He gets in and buckles up "So Phoebe, what music are you into?"**

**"Umm well I like country music and pop music. What about you?"**

**"I recently started to like country music to." He searches through his ipod and puts 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. "This is the song we danced to on your Birthday, that's the main reason why I started liking country music"**

**"Why me?" I smiled**

**"Because your beautiful" He smiles back "And you are _different_ then most girls"**

**"Is different, okay?"**

**"Yeah, it's okay" He chuckles and pulls out of our driveway**

**"So where are we going on this fine evening Theo?"**

**"Well I was thinking about it, and I thought we should have a picnic at Hiddenville park, then go to see a movie of your choice"**

**"That sounds wonderful!"**

**We pull into the parking lot of Hiddenville Park. There a a Fair going on this weekend!**

**"Theo, did you know that there was a fair going today?!" I smile at him**

**"Well that was the surprise part of it" He smiles back**

**We played almost every game there. I beat him at the ring toss and he beat me at ski ball. We just arrived at the last game, the basket ball toss.**

**"After you" He says**

**I loosen my wrists "Here we go"**

**The hoop spins and I got 3 baskets...not the best score. But I've never been good at basket ball...**

**"Beat that!" I raise my eyebrows at him**

**"I think I will!" Theo gets every ball through the basket with his eyes closed.**

**"Here is your prize" The guy in charge of the game gives Theo a big stuffed rabbit that reminds me of**

**"Thanks sir" He grabs the rabbit "For you" He smiles handing it to me**

**"Thank you" I smile at him**

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**I thought this week would be nice. Just me and Phoebe. _Alone._ But I guess she has other plans. I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to see her. So maybe it's good she has other plans.**

**"Max, why are you so butt-hurt over all of this" Dr. Calauso asks**

**"Agh I just don't like the sound of Phoebe dating anyone.." I groan at him**

**"Is that because you want to be that _anyone_ she is dating?"**

**My eyes go wide "Pffft Whhhaaaaat?" I clear my throat "No."**

**"Max. You can't hide _anything _from me. Literally i'm stuck in your room I'd be dumb if I didn't know you are in_ love_ with your _sister_!"**

**I lay down on my bed and cover my face with my hands "Is it that oveous?"**

**"Not that oveous.. I realised it last year. But the more you are around her the move oveous it is."**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**It's 10:30 and we are heading home. The picnic was nice! We sat on the top of the hill under the tree at Hiddenville park. Theo made heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with grapes and Doritos. Then we went to go see Maleficent. It was great! I haven't been on a date for a while. We talked the whole way home about the movie. We pulled into the driveway**

**"Ehh I dunno I guess I liked the old fashioned movie AND the new movie equal" He explains**

**"Ditto" I smiled "Thank you SO much for this, it's been a while sense I have been on a date.."**

**"It has? Your joking right? How could a girl with such beauty like you not have a boyfriend?! I guess I got lucky enough to get a date with you, huh?"**

**I can't stop smiling at this guy "You are the nicest guy I have ever met!"**

**"Oh, that reminds me...I got you _something_" He pulls out a small box**

**"Theo..." I opened it. Inside was a golden heart with the letters T+P on it. "It's beautiful!"**

**"Not as beautiful as you" he pauses "Here try it on" He takes off the necklace Max got me and put the heart one on me. I suddenly feel free and independent like I can do anything I put my mind on to! Is that a _bad_ thing? Ehh who cares**

**"You are amazing!" I hug him he kisses me on the check. That's not good enough. I press our lips together then I soon deepened the kiss. He pulled away**

**"You should umm.. probably go inside haha"**

**"Why, what will Max do to me if I don't?"**

**"He won't do anything to you, it's what he will do to me is what i'm worried about. I saw him beat up Cameron"**

**"Okay. See you soon?" I smirk at him. I get out of his car and go inside**

**It's 11:00 exactly. Agh life is so boring. Why have I just noticed this? I have been sitting around my whole life doing _homework _and _studying _when I could have been living my life to the fullest. Speaking of fullest how much food have I ate in the past?! Time to start working out. Right now. Right here. I go upstairs and change into a neon blue sports bra and black spankies.**

**I did 100 sit ups, push ups, squats, and pull ups. Man that felt great. I wonder if Max is awake. Before I can think about it i go down to his room. The light is on so I go right in.**

**"We need to talk" I say walking down the stairs**

**"I agree" he looks at me**

**"Wow you can say full sentences now" **

**"Wow sounds like it's that time of the month for someone" He mocks me**

**That just made me mad "Time of the month for me? You have been but-hurt for days" I glare at him**


	7. Plans

(Chapter 7) ((Plans))

(Max's P.O.V)

"What the heck did I do to you?" I am so confused

"You have been ignoring me for the past couple of days and it's starting to annoy me!"

"So you have to be a jerk about it?! You make no sense at all!" I can't stand this I take a deep breath and freeze her

Why is she in a spots bra? Something is wrong here. She is never this rude. In less she wants to be a villain like me.? Why are girls so confusing? I used my levitation powers and brought her to her room. When she melts she is going to be mad but I don't care. I turned up the heat in only her room so she will be melted by tomorrow.

The next day

(Phoebe's P.O.V)

I AM FREEZING! AGH I HATE MAX!

"MAX! OPEN THE DOOR!" I bang on his room door. FINE I will just go down his stupid slide. I land on his bed. No one is in here.. well other then doctor Calauso

"Max isn't here! Do you ever shut up!" He wines

"Well where is he?!" I complain

"Away from you" He laughs "I wish he took me with him but where he is they don't allow pets"

"Wait.. he is _gone_?" Max out of the house?Is that a good thing?

"That's what I just said!"

"Where is he?! Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? How long will he be gone? Ah he is coming back right? Why..."

"Dang girl calm down! He doesn't want me to tell you anyway"

"So he just _left_ without telling me..." Is this a bad thing or a good thing?

"Yup"

"Mom and dad will be back in 7 days... if he isn't back by then I will be in so much trouble! Ha for once I don't care if i'm in trouble!"

"I like this new Phoebe" He laughs

My phone vibrates in my pocket

_"Love is an open door! Life could be so much more, with you, with you, with you! Love is an open door" _It's _Theo! _I smirk

"Hey sexy" I say

"Hello beautiful" Theo says

"Ahh I love your voice! Whisper something to me"

"_Something_"

I laugh "Stop your giving me goose bump s!"

He chuckles "So, you want to know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should throw a party tonight. My parents are home so it would have to be at your house" He explains

"I'm in. My brother isn't home either so he will be out of the way"

"_Good_."

"So it starts at midnight and ends when ever, invite everyone you know"

"Already did" His voice is so deep. ahhhh

"See you at midnight" I hang up

I got the house picked up and put out food and drinks. I need to get ready. After my shower I blow dried my hair and crimped it. All of my clothes are so colorful. I _hate_ it. It's noon, I will go to the mall! I call Cherry

"HEY GIRL! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE PARRRRTAY TONIGHT!" Agh she is hurting my ears

"Yeeaaaah. Anyway speaking of the party..."

"You mean PARRRRTAY!" She shouts

"Yeah. Right. Well I was thinking we should go to the mall. Wanna come?"

"YES! I LIVE FOR SHOPING!" Has she always been so _annoying_?

"Kay well can you pick me up? Max took the truck"

"I'm on my way!" She hangs up

We finally arrive at the mall. That was the longest car ride of my life!

"So should we go to forever 21 first?"

"Sure" This girl is giving me a head ace

She looks at all the chic stuff like polka dot skirts and floral tops. I am more into the black high waisted shorts and the lace black tights. I need a shirt!

"Have you found anything yet Phoebe?" Cherry looks over her shoulder

"I've found a few things.." I don't want to ask this but I do anyway "What about you?"

She turns around and shows me the 5 dresses 6 shirts and 3 pairs of shorts she found she smiles "What did you find?"

I show her my black tights and shorts "I need a shirt to go with it"

"Wow...You really like umm black?" She laughs

"Yeah I guess" I shrug

"Oh I love your _necklace_!" Cherry grabs my locket _Theo_ gave me.

"Thanks. Theo gave it to me" I smile "I haven't took it off since"

"Aww how romantic!"

We went to a couple more stores I found a black crop top that says 'Daddy's B*tch' so I bought it. I used to hate swear words but now I put them into my vocabulary. Not to sure why, I just feel free for some reason. Maybe because my parents are out of the house...


	8. Bad Guys

Quick note

Sorry for the spelling errors I will try and pay more attention to what I write.

I'm glad some of you like my story! Well anyway here is the next chapter

(Chapter 8) ((Bad Guy))

(Max's P.O.V)

My eyes slowly open. Where am I? My head is pounding and dripping with sweat. Wait no that's my blood. I'm in a small grey room, my hands are chained to the wall behind me and I think I have a concussion. Who did this to me? I know I didn't do this to myself I'm not that stupid. These cuffs are digging into my wrists causing them to bleed. I need a clue of who did this to me! I get up off of the cold floor looking at the walls and the door. My chains won't allow me to go far.

"Agh!" I fall on the floor. It hurts to move around my head hurts so much

The door flies open. Someone steps inside. I don't recognise him. He is _tall_, _blonde_ and _light blue eyes_. He must have knocked me out when I was going to Andy's house. I wasn't going there to make out with her. I just wanted to talk to her. She is a girl, Phoebe is a girl. I think Andy could have helped me figure out whats wrong with Phoebe. I would've took Doctor Calauso but Andy is allergic to rabbits.

He drops a tray on the ground with what I think is food on it.

"What is this? Where am I?" I ask him

He just laughs "You are so stupid! Just like the rest of your family"

Now its my turn to laugh "You don't know anything about my family"

"See now this is why you are stupid. You think I don't know anything about your family and yet i'm you sisters _boyfriend."_

"Your Theo?" Dang did not see that coming

"But it won't matter after tonight weather i'm her boyfriend or not..." He leans on the door frame "After I expose your family's powers to all of HiddenVille and dump her at her own party this will just be another thing I can look back at and have a laugh"

"Why are you doing this?" My head is pounding how does he know about our powers?

"Why am I doing this?!" He laughs "Why does it matter to you! This whole time I have been dating Phoebe you didn't care to know anything about who she was dating. She would have been a lot safer with Cameron the douche bag! All you cared about was being 'mad' at her for who knows what. "

"Okay for one it does matter! And for two I did care! I obviously was mad for different reasons...I was going to work it out but you just had to give me a concussion and knock me out! I still don't understand why you are doing this. What the crap did we do to you?!"

"It's not what you did to me. Its what your dad did to my dad. My dad has been in prison FOR 10 YEARS NOW! I WANT REVENGE!" Theo's voice ecos around the room

"No way, your dad is Damon Archer?! He was the BEST villain who has ever lived! He is the reason I wanted to be a villain..." Probably shouldn't have told him that "So you are Theodore Archer his son, I have heard of you before. You lost your powers.."

"Yeah I lost my powers. But that is non of your business now is it?!" He slams the door shut.

Man I hate that guy! But he is a good villain. I can take notes from this guy! Max snap out of it! I've got to get out of here! I need to save Phoebe. Wait DUH! I have powers! Using my heat breath I melt the Wrist chains. It burnt my flesh! Man that hurt! I can't scream he will suspect something. I use my Ice breath to cool my burning wrists. Okay time to get out of here.

I burn the door down with my heat breath, then cool it off with my ice breath. I need to find the truck! I run through the hallway of what looks like an abandoned ware house.

"Agh!" I fall onto the floor again. I can't find my truck like this! My concussion is to much. I pull my shirt off and tear it in half. I tie it around my head like a head brace. Hopefully that helps. Finally I find the exit of this place. Andy's house is two blocks from here! I parked at the Walmart across from her house! Theodore Archer, your going down.


	9. The Party

**(Chapter 9) ((The Party))**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**Theo is late to my party. About 100 people are here already including Cherry. The rest of our mall trip was okay-ish. Cherry got her hair done and I got mine done as well. I got red streaks in my hair, and got 3 new piercings on both of my ears. I even got my belly button pierced and a tattoo to go with it. My tattoo is a anchor and its on the side of my waist.  
**

**Right now Cherry is stuffing her face with all of the snacks I put out. How is she so skinny? She is wearing a dress she bought from Forever 21 it is light pink and it goes to her thighs. **

**Whats taking Theo so long to get here?! I go in my room and sit on my bed. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I call Theo. He doesn't answer! Agh! Someone knocks on my door**

**"Phoebe? Can I come in?" It's Cherry**

**"Yeah" ****She walks in and sits next to me "Whats up?" I ask her**

**"Can I ask you something?" She sounds nervous **

**"Yeah" I smile**

**"You might be mad at me for asking this but...umm... what is happening to you?"**

**"What do you mean" I am confused **

**"Look at you! You have red in your hair, you have a tattoo! And your shirt...your whole outfit! This isn't like you! I...I feel like I don't know you anymore..." A tear rolls down her check **

**"Maybe you don't know me anymore..."**

**She looks at me "Your right. I don't. The Phoebe I once knew would have told me otherwise. She would have told me that I did know her and that I was wrong!" More tears roll down her face "I can't do this anymore!" She runs out of the room**

**What just happened? **

**"What was that all about?" Theo walks in**

**"It's about time you showed up" **

**"Hey if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be having a party right now!" He walks up to me and kisses my check "I like the new look babe"**

**"What took you so long to get here?" **

**"My mom woke up and was asking me questions" He wraps his arms around my back and kisses my neck**

**"What did you say to get out of the house?" I am trying so hard to focus here! I need to be mad at him!**

**"I told her I was going to spend the night at my friends house" He kisses my neck again "She is so gullible" He kisses my lips and I kiss back. His hands go up the back of my shirt. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. His hands go down to my butt..that caught my by surprise, it made me jump. He grabbed both my legs, they are on both sides of him. I lick his lips for entrance, he lets me in and carries me to my bed. **

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Max?**

**Theo pulls away "HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?" Get out?**

**"What is going on!? Max what happened to you?" He has dried blood on his forehead and wrists **

**"THIS GUY OVER HERE" Max levitates Theo right into my wall, that caused a hole "KNOCKED ME OUT AND GAVE ME A CONCUSSION THEN KEPT ME HOSTAGE!" He takes a deep breath and freezes Theo before he can say anything**

**"MAX STOP!" I run over to him and start pulling his arm**

**"NO! YOU STOP!" He looks down and sees the necklace Theo gave me that says T+P. He looks up at me furious and yanks it off**

**My legs feel weak, i'm so dizzy it feels like the room is spinning. Losing my balance I fall but Max's arms catch me. **

**"Phoebe?!" His voice is soft. He puts one arm behind my back and the other under legs and carries me to my bed. "Here lay down"**

**He levitates the house phone to him and calls 911.**

**"Yes, I would like to report a kidnapper." He pauses "Yes I have him right here. He kidnapped me and gave me a concussion and had me held captive for about 10 hours" "Yes sir I got out" **

**Max told the police our address and hung up the phone.**

**"Looks like your going to have a reunion with your father" He walks up to frozen Theo**

**"Max" My voice sounds horrible,As if it is going away**

**"Don't worry Phoebs, your going to be okay. I got the cops coming." He kisses my forehead **

**I'm to weak to get up. Max runs into the hallway. I can hear him from my room. The music stops**

**"EVERYBODY OUT!" Max yells**

**He says more stuff but I can't make out what it is. About 5 minuets later he comes back in my room with handcuffs he made when he was about 12 years old.**

**"I knew these would come in handy" He quietly mumbles to himself**

**Max melts Theo's hands and cuffs them. Then he melts the rest of Theo and ties his legs down with a rope.**

**"This was to easy" Max laughs**

**The cops get here and take Theo under custody. We all go in front of my house. Max intertwines his hand with mine to keep me balanced I suppose. He told the police what happened. He didn't mention our powers but he did tell the cops a lie that I hope won't bite us in the butt in the future**

**"THEY HAVE POWERS I TELL YOU!" Theo yells**

**"What?" The police officer asks**

**"He has some mental disability sir, he has been saying some ridicules stuff like that for hours" Max lies**

**"Okay, thanks Maximus. I recommend you lock your doors and windows and stay safe from now on. We can escort you to the hospital if you would like."**

**"Thanks but no thanks officer. I have a mess to clean up inside first" Max smiles. It's nice to see him smile again**

**"Alright. If you get into anymore trouble just give us a call" He puts Theo into the back of the cop car**

**"This isn't the last you'll see of me Max. I'll be back" Theo laughs. The door shuts and the cops drive away.**

**Max and I just stand there for a while watching them drive into the distance till they disappear. I turn to Max so I am facing him**

**"Don't ever leave me with out telling me where your going again!" I hug pull him into a hug. He is so warm**

**"I'm sorry" He hugs me back**

**We stay like that for about two minuets. **

**"We should go inside" I look up at him. Our faces are so close it feels like he might kiss me. But he just grabs my hand and helps me inside.**

**"You might want to change out of umm that" He gestures to my outfit**

**"Yeah, i'm glad I can take this off." I pause "But I don't think this tattoo will be as easy" I pull my shorts down enough for max to see my anchor tattoo on my waist**

**He feels it with his hand "I can't believe you got a tattoo before I did" He laughs at me still mesmerized at the way it feels**

**"Max" **

**He slowly looks up at me "Yeah"**

**I grab his hand that is still on my waist "I'm sorry" I feel a tear roll down my check "This is all my fault" I look down**

**"Hey, this is not your fault!" He uses his hand i'm not holding and lifts my chin up softly wiping my tears away with his thumb**

**"Yes it is! I could have never gone on that date with him! I should have stayed home with you!"**

**"Phoebe, this was going to happen weather we wanted it to or not. That's just life!" He pulls me into another hug.**

**"Life sucks" I cry into his bare shoulder. His shirt is on his head to help his concussion. Oh we should probably treat that.. "Come on.." I get up bringing him to the kitchen.**

**"What are we doing?" He seems confused**

**"We are going to fix your head!" I laugh "Sit on the counter" **

**I got him a wet rag, frozen peas. and a head brace. I took the shirt off of his head that is soaked in blood, then I washed his head off with the wet rag and put the peas on his head. I wraped the brace around his head.**

**"Now let me see your wrists" I hold my hand out "Oh my gosh" My heart dropped. His wrists have barley any skin on them. I feel the tears coming back but I can't let them fall. "This is what kills me most."**

**"Phoebe.."**

**"Just let me fix it" I look in his eyes**

**He shakes his head. I wash off his wrists**

**"Ahhh" He grabs the counter in pain**

**"I'm sorry Max it's going to hurt..." **

**I finally finish up with his wrists. He is laying on the couch now.**

**"Here take these" I hand him pills**

**"What is it?" **

**"Pain killer. You need it" I handed him some water and he swallows the pills**

**I hate seeing him like this. I'm just glad he is okay.**

**"How are you feeling Phoebe?" Max looks up at me**

**I grab his hand and intertwine it into mine "Now that you okay, I'm better" I smile at him**


	10. Reality

**(Chapter 10) (Reality)**

**(Phoebe's P.O.V)**

**I had the worst dream last night, Theo turned out to be a jerk and he hurt Max! The cops arrested Theo. But that was just a dream. Sitting up I rub my eyes and yawn. Why am I in Max's room? Oh. It hits me. That _wasn't_ a dream. That _really_ happened. I can't believe Theo turned out to be such a jerk! He was so sweet and kind! But it was all a lie. I need to move on from him. It's just so hard to find a nice guy in this small town.**

**"Phoebe?" Opps I woke Max up. Gosh he has the most attractive morning voice ever!**

**"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"**

**"Nah I was going to get up anyway, How are you feeling?"**

**"Better" I smile at him "Thanks for letting me sleep with you." Wait that sounded wrong "I mean not _sleep_ with you... umm share the bed with you? I mean.."**

**He just laughs "Yeah I get it and your welcome"**

**I run my fingers through my messy hair "What about you, how are you feeling?"**

**"Well I finally don't have a head ace so I think that's a good sign" He sits up "I am glad you are yourself again"**

**"It's good to be back"**

**"Although the old Phoebe was pretty hott" He smirks. There is the old Max**

**I elbow his side and get out of bed "What do you want for breakfast smirks-alot?"**

**"PANCAKES! I AM STARVING!"**

**"Coming right up twinsie" I laugh heading up the stairs**

**"Whats up with all the nick names?!"**

**The house is still kinda messy. Nothing my powers can't fix! I need to make breakfast first. It's 10:46 right now. I get all of the pancake batter made and start cooking it. Max comes upstairs shirtless. Does he EVER wear a shirt?!**

**"Gonna shower Pheebs" He walks in the bathroom**

**"Kay breakfast is almost done"**

**I wonder what Cherry is doing today. I flip a pancake and put another on a plate. CHERRY! I was SUCH A JERK TO HER! I pull out my phone and call her. She is on speed dial.**

**"You have reached Cherry... not the fruit Cherry but me Cherry! Anyway I must be busy so leave me a message!"No answer. Come on Cherry! Answer your phone!**

**Holding my cell to my face I put the other pancakes on the plate and get out the maple syrup. I have called her 3 times now!**

**Phoebe: Cherry PLEASE call me back! I really need to talk to you! ):**

**Phoebe:I know you... you just don't want to talk to me right now but I really messed up!**

**Phoebe: I won't stop calling you till you answer**

**Phoebe: Don't make me run to your house. Because I will!**

**Phoebe:Please answer ):**

**I have called her 9 times now and texted her 5 times.**

**"AGH!" I throw my phone and it lands on the couch. I put my elbow on the counter and my head in my hand**

**I _lost_ my best friend. The person I tell everything to. It's all Theo's fault. I am so mad! I need to brake something. I run upstairs to my room and find the heart shaped necklace Theo gave me on the floor where Max threw it. I don't want to touch it so I levitate it into the wall. That didn't do anything! Using my heat breath I try burning it but that doesn't work either!**

**"F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me!" That's my phone! It's the ringtone for when Cherry calls me! I am running so fast I feel like I could be Billy.**

**"Hello? Cherry?"**

**"What do you want Phoebe." She has been crying by the sound of her voice**

**"I really messed up" I confess**

**"I don't want to talk to you Phoebe I only called you back to tell you not to call me anymore"**

**"Then don't talk, listen." She doesn't say anything so I continue "I wasn't myself for the past couple of days. I think it was because I was dating Theo. Having a boyfriend changed me. It isn't like when I was dating Cole because Cole was a _good_ guy. Theo on the other hand, not so much. So I broke up with him and took a look in the mirror. You were right. I wasn't myself. You were trying to help me and I was a jerk to you. You didn't deserve that! And I am SO sorry! I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I just had to apologize so you know that I am sorry and that you are and always will be my best friend." I am trying to hold back tears. She still isn't saying anything,I look at my phone she is still on the line. "Well thanks for listening" I am about to hang up but she stops me**

**"Phoebe wait! Don't hang up!" She is crying "I didn't think you would call me or even care to talk to me after the party." She laughs "And after hearing your apology" She sniffs "Phoebe Thunderman you are making me cry!" She laughs "I forgive you"**

**"Really? Oh my gosh YAY! I though I lost you! So what are you doing today, do you want to hang out?"**

**"I can't. Because I am not in HiddenVille right now. My dad wanted to go on a road trip and we are at a rest stop right now. People are giving me weird looks because I was crying haha!"**

**"Well when you get back we NEED to hang out!" I laugh**

**"You talk SO loud!" Max comes out of the shower with only a towel raped around his waist. Oh my is so attractive!**

**"Ssssh shuuu" Agh I can't talk! "Shut up Max I'm on the phone!"**

**Cherry laughs "I should probably let you go. See you soon bestie"**

**I laugh "Okay see you soon. Keep in touch girly! Bye!" I hang up smiling**

**Max gives me a look "What?"**

**"Who was that? Do I need to beat up another guy?"**

**"What no! That was Cherry! I wouldn't call a guy girly haha!" I laugh at him**

**"Yeah whatever! Are the pancakes done!?" He runs in the kitchen**

**"Yes they are" I walk next to him "but you can only eat them if you get dressed"**

**"Whyyyy?" He complains**

**My eyes trail down to his abs. They are so shiny it's hard not to look at them.**

**Max looks up at me and clears his throat**

**My face heats up "wh...what?"**

**"I distract you..don't I?" He slowly moves closer to me**

**I put my hand on his stomach to keep him a certain distance away from me. Don't want to kiss him again._Or do I_? No. That would be bad. My hand..is on his abs... my face turns even more red**

**Max smirks "What have you never touched a stomach before?"**

**What am I doing?! I take my hand off his stomach. "As the matter of fact I have...Just go change!"**

**"Yes mom" He laughs going to his room**

**That was so embarrassing! But I can't help but laugh at it.**

**"ALERT ALERT! PARENTS VIDEO CHAT" the t.v goes off**

**"Agh" I go into the living room and sit on the couch**

**Mom, dad, Billy, and Nora's faces pop up**

**"Hi Phoebe!" Mom smiles "Where is Max?"**

**"He is in his room. How is Hawaii?"**

**"It's AWESOME!" Billy and Nora shout**

**Max comes up the stairs "Agh I though I herd the sound of you people"**

**"Well 'us people' decided to make reservations for you guys at Stake House tomorrow night" Dad says**

**"It's not Hawaii girls but I guess that will do" Max shrugs**

**"Max what happened to you?" Mom starts to freak out "Are you okay? Hank I think we need to.."**

**"I'm fine mom I fell."**

**"Fell into what?" Billy asks**

**"I fell down the stairs and ran into the wall okay? No big deal!" He rolls his eyes**

**"Okay! If you say so" Nora says "Mom it's my turn to pick what we do today lets go!" She tugs on her arm**

**"Okay okay!" She continues "Well we just thought we would check in on you two"**

**"We want you guys to know that we love you. And when we get back we will have a bunch of family fun" Dad smiles**

**"Great" Max mumbles**

**I elbow him in the shoulder "We love you to right Max"**

**He rubs his arm "Yeah whatever"**

**"Bye kids" They turn the video chat off**

**"Can we eat now?" He wines**

**"You really must be hungry" I raise my eyebrows at him**

**"Well I haven't eatin since Theo kidnapped me, so yeah i'm hungry" He goes to the kitchen and puts 5 pancakes on his plate**

**Mom and dad were nice to make reservations at Stake house for us. Hmm it's kinda like a... _date. _Just the two of us at a fancy place eating dinner. The thought of that makes me smile.**


End file.
